


His Sunshine

by 2jaekisses



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, a little bit of crying, jealous! youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: Youngjae is upset and jealous. It's killing Jaebum.





	

After the New Yang Nam Show, the boys were on their way to their dorm. Bambam and Yugyeom were showing each other videos and laughing, Jinyoung and Mark were asleep, and Jackson was taking selfies. Youngjae was quiet, looking out the window and it was apparent that something was bothering him. Jaebum would have to ask about it when they reached home.

He didn’t like seeing Youngjae quiet and it’s very obvious that he was over thinking things. He knew negative thoughts probably snaked their way into his thoughts, he was biting his lips and he only did that when he was nervous. 

Jaebum left the thought alone, catching up with whatever sleep he can get. He will have a bit of time before the talk with Youngjae.

**

“No one wake me up tomorrow!” Yugyeom shouted once they got in and headed straight to his and Bambam’s room. 

“Can I get sick so I can sleep as much as Jackson?” Mark said under his breath, everyone that can hear knows he’s joking but no one laughed. Jackson might likely still be asleep, these two weeks might have helped his condition, but he’s become a sloth.

Jaebum saw Youngjae silently head towards his room and lock the door behind him. _Maybe he just wants to change his clothes…_

But now, almost two hours has passed since they came home and Youngjae still hasn’t come out of his room. And Jaebum started to worry. Youngjae would usually say goodnight to Jaebum, or even the whole group. He would come out after he changed his clothes and grab water and a snack because he’ll be up for a few more hours playing video games. Jaebum padded close to his door and all he heard was silence. The lights were off but Youngjae would still play on his laptop or phone in the dark. Jaebum just wanted to make sure he’s alright. 

Or maybe he just fell asleep… Yea, it’d been an exhausting day with back to back interviews and promotions. Maybe he was the only one who isn’t tired. 

So when Jaebum turned to walk to his own room, the door opened up. And Youngjae’s hair was in all directions, _maybe he really was asleep…_ But he didn’t look groggy like when someone wakes up first thing in the morning. His eyes were red and puffy an-

“Youngjae!” Jaebum almost screamed and it startled Youngjae. He knew he was crying, he didn’t’ know why and it killed him. He hated when he cried, he looked like a kicked puppy and he just wanted to tear whatever made him cry into a million pieces. 

So Jaebum just pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him, when he heard Youngjae’s gasp he moved his hand through his hair and lightly pushed him to rest his head on his shoulder. And automatically, Youngjae’s arms wrapped around Jaebum. The familiar warmth of the other boy drowned Jaebum, he patted Youngjae’s head and brushed his hair. Youngjae let out a sigh and Jaebum felt a wet patch on his shoulder. He wanted to make Youngjae look him in the eye and demand he tell him who did that to him, but he let him cry. They stayed like that for a while, just Youngjae crying and Jaebum holding him and kissing his neck and assuring him that it’s okay and he can cry as much as he wants, to let it all out. Jaebum is here for him.

It was a while before Youngjae calmed down. They were still standing in front of his room just holding each other. Jaebum drew soothing circles on Youngjae’s back, he didn’t want to ever let Youngjae out of his hold. He’s safe there, nothing could upset him this much when he’s in Jaebum’s arms. He’d make sure of it. 

“Are you okay?” Jaebum whispered in Youngjae’s neck. He nodded into Jaebum’s shoulder and moved himself from Jaebum’s arms. The cold rushed in between them and they both shivered. 

“Sorry,” he was looking down. 

Jaebum quickly cupped Youngjae’s jaw and made him look at him, “I’m always here for you!” When Youngjae nodded Jaebum asked him “can you tell me what bothered you so much today?”

“It’s stupid, I’ll get over it.” He looked at his feet again. Jaebum took Youngjae’s hand in his and led him into his room and locked the door. They sat on Youngjae’s bed and Jaebum pulled him closer.

“If it was stupid and easy to get over you wouldn’t be this upset.” He brushed the hair from his face. “Please, maybe I can help.”

Youngjae didn’t say anything for a long time, then he reached to Jaebum’s neck and like lightening Jaebum remembered Yugyeom’s kiss. Every member kissed him, it was part of the game. Youngjae did too! And he’d said he loves him and Jaebum remembers playing xylophone to signal that he liked the kiss. 

Is that why he’s so upset? But he groaned and showed he didn’t like the others’ kisses, Youngjae had to know that… Right? 

“Jae… You can tell me, please baby, I hate seeing you so upset.” 

“You keep flirting with everyone,” Youngjae kept his eyes on their legs, Youngjae’s leg draped over Jaebum’s. 

“Youngjae, you cried because you’re _jealous?!_ ” Jaebum’s hand in Youngjae’s hair froze, _all this because he’s jealous?_ He knew Youngjae is sensitive, but that can’t be a reason to go this far.  
“You’ve been distant for a while, I don’t know what happened between us or if I did something but it’s just not like before. You haven’t even spent one night with me since our move and then today everyone kissing you… I just couldn’t take it. I thought…” he took a deep breath and Jaebum waited, clearly Youngjae is having a difficult time getting all this out, he can wait. “I thought maybe things changed between us.”

Jaebum knew he was distant, it’s not like he wanted to be but with all the promotions and practices and fanservice had Jaebum feeling like an old man. Everything tired him, he only wanted to sleep and sit down all the time. Youngjae was always on his mind, though. Of course he’s always thinking of him, the most gorgeous boy, the funniest, the kindest, the one who always keeps him grounded, he’s always thinking of the one he loved the most. But as soon as the cameras shut off, his body and mind fought him to be shut off too. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. He took Youngjae’s hands in his and he brought them up to his lips. “I know the past weeks have been rough, on all of us. It’s getting harder and harder to keep up with all the promotions. But I promise you,” he brought Youngjae’s eyes to his eye level, “I promise you, my love for you is still the same. Bigger, even, better and deeper. I may flirt with others, but that’s for the cameras. I’m yours and you’re mine. That will never change!” 

Youngjae’s lips turned up in the slightest way, and there was the Youngjae he fell so deeply in love with. There he was with his face lighting up as soon as he realized that Jaebum’s face is getting closer and closer. There he was smiling that inviting smile when their lips were inches apart. 

There was his sunshine.


End file.
